


i can fix that

by mapyourstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Digital Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapyourstars/pseuds/mapyourstars
Summary: James Potter works as a magical architect, building and renovating magical commercial spaces. He fixes up a space for a new bakery in Diagon Alley, only to find that his childhood friend, Teddy Lupin, has returned from France to open the new business. James starts coming by every day for coffee and pastries, starts fixing things that aren’t even broken (“as you wish” and “I can fix that”) just to spend time with Teddy. Blah blah blah, they fall in love.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	i can fix that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valryon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valryon/gifts).



> this is a gift for my very good friend, reese ([valryon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valryon/profile)). happy birthday, sweet angel! thank you for your friendship and kindness and creativity and enthusiasm. i love you!! 💕
> 
> please do not repost or edit.
> 
> p.s. this is my first time drawing something, like, other than a flower doodle? and also my first time using the tablet i got for christmas. so please be kind. 😭

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on:   
> — [tumblr](https://mapyourstars.tumblr.com) ([reblog post](https://mapyourstars.tumblr.com/post/624131681965801472/james-potter-works-as-a-magical-architect))  
> — [twitter](https://twitter.com/mapyourstars)  
> — instagram: mapyourstars.doc


End file.
